Consequences of a Wish
by vonnie836
Summary: Dean makes a wish, but is he ready to deal with the consequences? Vail Kagami prompt for the OhSam H/C challenge, Spoilers up to 6.11
1. Chapter 1

_This is another story I wrote for the OhSam H/C challenge. Hope you will like it. It's complete in four parts and I will try to get one up every day. Hugs, Vonnie_

Vail Kagami prompt:

Gen. Season 5 or later, please.

Dean makes a wish and something (a god/an angel/whatever) puts him into a world where his life is happy and rather normal. Everything he ever wished for is there: his mother never died, his dad is just an awesome dad who played baseball with him and took him to movies as a kid and all. The family never moved so he grew up with lots of friends, he has an awesome girlfriend/fiance/wife (maybe even kids) now, a job he can live with, hobbies he enjoys, etc.. Also, he never went to hell, which is a big bonus. But most of all, his parents are alive and he has the family he always wanted and needed. And all that was made possible simply by removing the one thing from existence that doomed his family: in this world, Sam has never been born.

And eventually, Dean is forced to decide what he wants more: this great, happy life in which everyone he loves is fine, or his doomed mess of a little brother.

Here is my response:

Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters don't belong to me, except in my dreams.

Warning: Spoilers up to Season 6.11

Some may call this AU, I call it a missing scene, but everyone is entitled to their opinion and I don't mind.

* * *

**Consequences of a Wish**

**Part 1**

It's been a year, a year since he made the wish, since he had started to live with the memories of two lives. The first one, the one he had lived for more than thirty years, had ended after his brother had returned from hell without a soul. Sure Dean had tried. First he'd tried to live with Sam the way he was, had tried to be his conscience, his soul. When that hadn't work, he'd tried whatever else he could to get Sam's soul back, had even gone so far as working for Crowley, self appointed 'King of Hell'. Only that had gone wrong too, because Crowley had lied to them, like that really had been news, he'd been a demon after all. He hadn't been able get Sam's soul out of hell and so Castiel had burned his bones and Crowley with them.

So as a last solution he'd made a deal with Death, that's right, the one and only Death and as payment had taken over for twenty-four hours for the big guy. Only he'd screwed up, had completely failed and the moment he'd taken the ring off, he'd known that he'd lost Sam. It had become even clearer, when he'd gotten back to Bobby's just at the moment his brother had tried to cut their surrogate father's throat. Sure, he'd prevented it and they'd gotten Sam locked up in the panic room, chained to the cot with handcuffs. But there had been no doubt in his mind that this neither could nor would last forever. His mind had desperately asked the question, how was he going to live with this?

So just for a moment he'd lost it, had wished that this never had happened and that things could be normal again. He never once had thought that anything would come off that fleeting thought. Not until he suddenly had found himself lying in bed beside Lisa. And at the same time he had remembered a whole other life, the one he was living now.

He remembered everything up to that very moment. His father and mother, John and Mary Winchester were both alive and still living in Lawrence, Kansas, where his dad was part owner of a garage and did pretty well for himself. He, Dean had grown up playing little league and later high school baseball. He had been an average student, who'd inherited his love for cars and mullet rock from his dad and he now was the owner of the other part of the garage.

He'd met Lisa on a road trip after graduating High School. He'd fallen in love with her instantly, tried to stay in contact with her after the summer had been over, but she hadn't answered his calls. He'd found out a year later, when he'd gone back to see her, to ask her face to face, why she hadn't answered him. She had a baby, a little boy, who had been four month old at the time. And Dean hadn't been born yesterday; he'd done the math and figured out that it had to be his kid. So she finally had told him that she didn't want him to feel like he was obligated to her or her child. After that they had agreed to give it some time and now they had been married for the last ten years. Ben was twelve now and a little less than two years ago, they added another addition to their family – his sister Samantha.

But there was no Sam. He remembered naming his daughter after her great grandfather, because his mother had miscarried the child, she had planned to name after him, when Dean had been four years old. Sam Winchester, his brother had never been born.

If someone would have told Dean that this was what would come out of his wish for a normal life, he would have told them this was far from what he would want it to be. Normal would have been a live including Sammy, but without the tragedy, which led them into the hunting life.

If Dean was honest though, life was good. For the last year, he worked closely with his father at a job that he loved. He loved Lisa and there was no question that their marriage was happy. It seemed like they completed one another. Ben was doing alright in school and already showed interest in cars and little Samantha was smart as a whip and had no problems wrapping her father around her little finger. He saw his parents at least once a week outside of working with his dad and their relationship was great too. He couldn't have been happier and yet, if he really thought about it, something very important was missing that left him empty, even now, a year later

SN SN SN SN SN

When Dean Winchester walked into the house after a long day at work, Ben looked up from the desk in the corner, where he was doing his homework. He started to talk to him, but it seemed like the words coming from far away. And without warning the scene in front of him changed.

**Where only a moment ago was a brightly decorated living room, there was now a shabby looking motel room with two queen-sized beds. A twelve year old Sam was sitting cross-legged on one of them, papers strewn out in front of him, his head buried in a book. The door opened and his dad came in with a bag of fast food in his hand. **

"**Hey Sam, where is your brother? He was supposed to clean the weapons before the hunt tonight." **

**Sam's face almost disappeared behind his too long bangs and he never looked up, when he answered, "He finished an hour ago, they are in the bag over on the table."**

"**Oh…that doesn't answer my question about where he is now, though!" John replied gruffly.**

**Still not looking up, the preteen said, "He just went to fill up the car, thought the tank wasn't full enough for tonight."**

The scene faded and Dean stood there with a smile on his face. He remembered that day. They had been after a Wendigo, had spent almost a month in that little town to figure out what was going on, because of a lot of conflicting reports. There had been a lot of hot chicks in that school and that last day he had finally gotten lucky with Mindy McPherson. He had dropped by Sam's school, told him to walk home and that he would fill the Impala up and be home by seven. Only later had he remembered that dad had told him to check and clean the weapons. Coming back to the motel, he had expected to be in deep trouble, only to find his dad praise him for his good work. Sammy had bailed him out, once again.

"Da'ad" The slightly whiny voice stirred him out of his thoughts, "Are you going to help me with your homework or not?"

Shaking off his momentary confusion, Dean pulled himself together, "Sure, let me see what I can do!"

He sat down and looked over the math problems, but his mind wasn't really on it, as the face of his son continued to change into that of his brother. He was almost relieved, when Lisa called them for dinner, as he noticed that Ben was starting to get slightly irritated by his absentmindedness.

**SN SN SN SN SN**

It was almost nine o'clock by the time both kids were in bed. It was Lisa's night out with her friends, so Dean found himself alone. Settling down in the recliner, he took the newspaper off the side table and opened it. For a while he read through the headlines, until his eyes fell on an entry that was only a few lines long. Somehow drawn to it, he read through it, realizing that it was talking about the disappearances several pet dogs in one of the neighboring towns. The assumption was that they had been snatched and sold to some medical labs for experiments. He could almost see Sam stand in front of him, trying to convince him to investigate this case, if he was here right now. In the younger man's mind it would have been clear that there had to be something supernatural behind this and even if not, he would have wanted to check it out anyway, just because he had a soft spot for animals, especially dogs.

Dean's mind went back to the poor excuse for an apartment they've been calling home. He'd been about twelve at the time…

**It was one of those icy Wisconsin winter days, when your spit freezes before it hits the ground. Surprised by not finding his brother in the living room doing homework or engulfed in some book, Dean went to look for the younger boy. Opening the door to their shared room, he heard a door slam and saw Sam standing with his back to the closet door.**

"**What are you doing there?" He asked suspiciously.**

"**A… ahem, nothing…" was the stammered answered coming from his visibly blushing younger sibling.**

"**Come on, Sammy, I know you. What're you hiding?"**

"**Really, it's nothing!" Sam kept insisting.**

**A horrible thought suddenly crossed the older boy's mind, "Did you use my Metallica shirt, even though I told you not to?" Seeing the seemingly stricken look on his brother's face, he said, "You did, didn't you? What did you do to it?"**

**He walked towards the door, trying to push the smaller boy aside. **

**Resisting with all he had, Sam cried out, "No Dean, I promise, I didn't use your shirt!"**

**Almost having pushed his little brother away from the closet, he stopped, as a whining sound came from within it, only to increase his force a moment later. Having free access, he opened the door and looked inside, finding a small puppy lying on a blanket.**

"**P…please Dean, it's hurt, please don't tell dad."**

**If the desperate pleading wouldn't have melted the older brother's heart already, the distraught look in the large hazel eyes would have definitely finished him off. Crouching down, he picked the little dog up, causing it to wince slightly. **

"**Be careful, don't hurt him!"**

"**I won't, just looking at him." Dean replied, checking the little thing out. Its fur was too dirty to identify the original color, but the older Winchester figured from the size and build the dog was probably a retriever mix and barely weaned from its mother. It was bleeding from the pads of its left hind leg, probably because of the ice and snow tearing it up. It was also shaking in his arms, probably from fear and cold.**

"**Why don't you take the blanket and sit down on the bed!" **

**After Sam followed his orders, Dean laid the puppy in his lap and wrapped it into the blanket.**

"**Keep it warm, I heat some milk. I'll be right back."**

"**What about its leg?" Sam was visibly worried.**

"**It's not that bad. Right now it needs a lot of warmth."**

"**Okay, I make sure Max will be warm and cozy!" The smaller boy said eagerly.**

"**Max, why Max?"**

"**Oh, I don't know, he just looks like a Max."**

**Dean smiled; leave it to Sammy to get attached in such a short time. Going to the kitchen, he heated some milk in the microwave and poured it into a bowl. Carrying it back to their room, he stopped, when he saw his brother lying on the bed, protectively curled around the little pup, both of them fast asleep. **

"**Guess the milk can wait till later." He thought to himself, quietly leaving the room to make a phone call.**

**By the time their dad returned the next morning from his latest hunt, the dog was patched up and bathed, turned out he was a pureblooded golden retriever and Bobby had agreed to come by the next week and take Max to his place. Even John couldn't be too upset about keeping the puppy for a week and Sammy certainly was in heaven, because he would be able to see him, whenever they went to see Bobby. **

SN SN SN SN SN

The garage was extremely busy the next day. Between trying to finish three repairs that were promised for this afternoon, his father's car had developed some unknown problem and wasn't running right. He was driving a 68 Camaro, never bought the Impala, probably because Dean never went back in time and talked him into it. The engine problem wouldn't have been a big deal, except that his parents were planning on going out of town for the weekend. It was their anniversary and they did something special for it every year.

By the time both men finally took a break it was already two in the afternoon. Cleaning up a little, they sat down to eat their lunch.

Watching his son eat with a smile on his face, John said, "Leave some room, your mom made some apple pie yesterday, she made me bring a few pieces for you."

"Awesome, I'll always have room for mom's pie!" Dean called out excitedly.

"Yeah, I know, too bad Lisa can't seem to get it right."

"She is a great cook, but pie is just not her thing. Can't have it all, for that her roast beef is awesome!" The younger man exclaimed.

Snorting John agreed, "Yeah well, your mom's is just a little on the dry side most of the time."

"A little dry? Just a little above dust is probably a better description." Dean laughed. He loved his mother dearly, but other than pie, her cooking skills were average at best.

"I know, but I really don't want to hurt her feelings. Why do you think I eat more veggies and salad when she cooks?" Now John was laughing too.

It suddenly hit Dean how much Sam was like his father. The way dad laid his head back at times when he laughed and the sound of his voice… It was almost uncanny.

"Sam loves salads, eats more of the green stuff than meat!"

He didn't realize what he said, until his dad responded, "Really, I haven't seen her put any veggies in her mouth when I'm around?"

For a moment Dean stared as the other man, before he stammered, "Ahem, well, she seemed to have developed a taste for them over the last few days." He just hoped his father would forget about the conversation and not call him on it later on.

Why in the world did he have to remember his old life anyway? And why was he even here? Who had brought him here? He never spoke the wish out loud; it had been only in his mind. He really shouldn't complain though. It was great to have dad around. The eldest Winchester taught him everything he knew about cars. And not just that, he taught him to ride a bike, how to play baseball, how to drive a car, took him to movies, bought him his first beer. He even had that man to man talk with him. Really, John was a great dad, sure he had his faults, but didn't everyone?

And having his mom, he couldn't even describe how he felt about it. He remembered the first four years of his other life, but that was nothing compared to the time he got to spend with her in this one. Not having to grow up, when you were only four was awesome. Getting tucked into bed, having her sit with him when he was ill, patching up the scraped knees and elbows over the years, cheering for him during baseball games, although she really wasn't interested in the sport otherwise that was so great, if he only wouldn't have this empty spot in his heart. Why couldn't Sammy be here too? He shook his head, deciding that he needed to get over it, he got what he wanted, well at least kind of, and that should be enough!

"Everything alright, son?" John asked slightly worried.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seemed kinda out of it!" The older man explained.

"I'm fine, just been thinking about the kids."

"Any of them sick?" John continued to pry.

Dean smiled, "They're fine, just thought Ben's game tomorrow. It's the last one before vacation start."

"Really? That makes me feel bad that we are not here to see it."

"He understands, after all, you were at all his other games. I know how you and mom look forward to this weekend." Dean said.

"We do." John smiled, "We always go to this little bed and breakfast, make all these plans and then end up spending most the day in bed, having…"

"Whoa there, way too much information!" Dean grinned, remembering, how it would always be Sam saying these words to him.

"Like you don't know how that goes."

"Yeah, but that's different."

"How is that different?"

"It's different, because you are my parents and that just makes it…, well that's just, just wrong."

At that his father laughed out loud, "How do you think you came to be?"

"Okay, let's just change the subject here" Once more he felt himself pushed into the role his brother would usually play, "I need to get back to work anyway."

He still heard his father laugh when he got to his spot in the repair shop.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone, who put this on alert and/or favorite_. As promised, here is Part 2. Hugs, Vonnie

* * *

**Consequences of a Wish**

**Part 2**

Ever since their youngest had been born, meals at the Winchester home had an adventure. In the beginning it had been that the little one always seemed to choose the exact time, when everyone was sitting down to eat, to voice her own need for food. Now that the toddler was sitting in her high chair, participating in the meals, it was becoming more and more a messy, gross and sometimes outright funny affair. Things that either one of them fed her often ended up being spit in any direction, finger foods on the other hands were thrown all over the table by the little girl or sometimes even at her parents or big brother. Lately her favorite game was to purposefully let the eating utensils or plate fall to the floor. She would look down then and squeal joyfully, when her mess was being cleaned up.

Today it were the green beans that ended up on the floor and while Dean went down to pick them up, little hands reached for his face and smeared mashed potatoes onto his cheeks.

"Samantha, those go in your mouth, not on daddy's face." Dean smiled at the happily screeching little girl.

"Daddy face ceam…"

"Oh, that right, you think daddy's face needs cream?"

"Daddy ting, ceam soft…"

The young man scrubbed his hand over his face, "Guess you're right, daddy's face is a little stubbly. But baby, cream won't make it softer. Only shaving will do that."

"Daddy tave?"

Dean smiled, "Alright, daddy will shave, but first you need to eat, okay?"

"Tay, Tamta eat." She said, stuffing some of the green beans that remained on her plate into her mouth.

"Wow, I'm jealous now." Lisa stated, "I never got you to shave for me a second time in one day."

"Well, I guess you would have to be two, have large hazel eyes and be able to wrap me around you little finger to get me to do this for you. You are just a little too old for me." He smirked.

"Guess I can't compete with my daughter." She let her head hang in mock distress, "I should have had another boy."

"Yeah, see, it's all your fault." He responded. Getting up, he leaned over, giving her a quick kiss, while letting their faces touch and smearing part of the potato mass on her cheek.

"Dean, you're incorrigible, just like a child." She called out laughing, getting up to wash her face, while Ben sat by laughing.

"I know, that's why you love me." Dean replied, wiping his face with a napkin.

SN SN SN SN SN

The young Winchester was still smiling, when he stood in the bathroom twenty minutes later, shaving the stubble off his face. Samantha was such a cute kid, with her dark curls and the large puppy dog eyes that were so irresistible, she could be Sammy's twin…

A sob escaped him without warning. Sammy…man, he missed his little brother. He really had been a lot like this as a toddler, only there had been no happy family meals. Most of the time they had eaten take out, sometimes dad had made mac n'cheese or spaghetti. He smiled, remembering one specific time, when they had those long thin noodles.

"**Sammy want wom…" **

**That was the reception six year old Dean received coming home from school. **

"**I don't have any worms, Sammy." The older boy picked the toddler up from the floor, "They come only out after it rains."**

"**No wiggi wom, getti wom." The little one protested.**

"**Oh, you don't mean the wiggly kind, you mean Spaghetti." Dean laughed, suddenly understanding. The last time they had the pasta; it had been while his little brother was recovering from a cold. Not really having his appetite back, Dean had tried his best to get Sam to eat. Finally he had picked up the fork and wiggled the noodles around in the sauce, calling them worms. He didn't exactly know how, but it had been enough to get his brother to eat.**

"**Yeah, pasghetti…" The little guy clapped his chubby hands together, a smile as bright as sunshine on his face.**

**A thought popped up in the older brother's mind, "Did dad say he was making spaghetti?"**

"**Yep, daddy say pasghetti!" Sammy nodded.**

"**I didn't say a thing about making spaghetti tonight!" The elder Winchester's voice could be heard growling from the hallway, before the rest of him appeared in the room, "I have no time for that, have to get ready for the hunt tomorrow."**

**Almost instantly the bright smile disappeared and the little nose scrunched up. Tears appeared in those big hazels and the lips started to quiver. **

"**Sammy no get ghetti wom? Daddy mad at Sammy?"**

**Dean's heart almost broke at the sight. Sitting down with his little brother on his lab, he thought for a moment. Remembering seeing a big can of Spaghetti and Meatball in the otherwise empty pantry, he said, "Don't worry Sammy, I'm going to make you ghetti worms."**

**The small face immediately lit up and short arms wrapped around bigger boy's neck. A big slobbery kiss was planted on the older brother's face, before the toddler started to jump around on his lab, screaming loudly in joy. "De make pasghetti. Sammy love De."**

**When John Winchester walked into the kitchen half an hour later, he almost regretted not having fulfilled his youngest wish himself. Standing in the door, he watched Sammy sitting on his makeshift highchair, a wooden crate padded with a thin cushion that was sitting on a chair. A long scarf wrapped around the toddler's abdomen and tied behind the back of the chair made sure he wouldn't fall off. Right now the little guy refused to touch the food himself, instead insisting that his brother would feed him. Laughing the six year old gave in, picking up the fork and wrapping a few of the wormlike noodles around it. He used the utensil to break apart one of the meatballs. **

"**Look, the worms are digging through the dirtballs, look how strong they are." Stabbing a piece with the fork, he continued, "Oh look, they can carry the dirt. Oh no, they are getting away from me." He moved his hand like he had no longer control over it, then screamed, "Sammy, help, open your mouth, you have to stop them." **

**Squealing, the toddler opened his mouth as wide as he could, barely waiting for the 'strong worms carrying the dirtball to enter the opening, before biting down on them. Laughing Dean pulled the fork back, letting out a relieved sigh.**

"**Aw thanks, Sammy I don't know what I would have done without you. They would have run away with my hand."**

"**Do again, De, peeease!" Sam begged watching with delight, as his brother started the game again.**

**Before Dean knew it, the plate was empty. By that time his brother was a mess, his face red with sauce and several pieces of spaghetti and meatballs hanging in his curly hair, as the little guy had insisted that the worms were escaping from his mouth, trying to hide in the thick grass – his hair. **

**Looking up and seeing their dad stand in the doorway with a smile on his face, Dean got up and untied the scarf.**

"**You're a mess Sammy, time for a bath."**

"**Yey, Sammy pay tug-tug boat!" Not waiting for Dean to lift him, Sam jumped off the chair and ran toward the bathroom. **

**The older boy exchanged a glance with John then followed, starting to run, when he heard a loud thud. He found his brother on the floor, the little guy had obviously tripped over one of the weapons bags their dad left in the hallway and banged his head on the wall. Still lying on the ground, holding his breath, he started screaming, thick tears running down his cheeks, as soon as he spotted Dean. The older boy tried to pick him up, yet John, who had followed him, was faster and reached for his youngest. **

**The already deafening crying seemed to get only louder now, as the small body struggled in the large man's arms. After a moment of unsuccessfully attempting to sooth his baby boy, the father was suddenly faced with very resolute, though tear-filled face, as his son sobbed, "No, Sammy want De!" before once again starting to wail. With a slightly frustrated shrug John handed his younger child off to his firstborn, finding to his amazement that the crying instantly seized.**

**Putting his thumb in his mouth, the Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder, "De make owi better."**

**Holding the little guy back to inspect him, Dean noted the already forming discoloration on his forehead.**

"**I'll get some ice!" John offered, feeling otherwise useless.**

**Nodding, the older boy drew Sam close again, blowing lightly on the area than placing a kiss on it, "Is it better now?"**

**The little boy looked at him with trust in his large hazel orbs, "De bow on owi and kiss it, make it all good!"**

The memory was so vivid in his mind, it made his heart ache. Looking in the mirror, he noticed that a few silent tears had left tracks in the shaving cream on his cheeks, yet it was his inside that was crying out loudly for his little brother. At the same time he knew that the little brother he knew was gone anyway and even if there would be a way to go back, he could never bring him back.

SN SN SN SN SN

Saturday went by fast. It usually did, especially when they had to go to a ballgame. It was a beautiful day and Ben's team did well, although they had to fight to the end for the win they finally took home. Dean was glad that his son took after him and chose baseball for a sport and not soccer. Sammy loved soccer and even though they never stayed in any one place for very long, he once won a trophy with his team. They found it later in one of dad's storage units...

Damn, he had to quit doing this. He couldn't live one live and constantly remember the other. It was driving him crazy.

"Let's go to the burger place over on Sixth Street, I think we have something to celebrate." He padded Ben on the back, hoping this would be distraction enough to keep his mind off his brother.

"Ooh, yeah, they have the best burgers there, way better than the ones at McDonalds."

"That's my boy!" Dean ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, big mouth that's good only to put red meat in it." Lisa laughed.

"Hey, we boys have a lot of growing to do." Her husband protested, "Isn't that true Ben?"

"Yeah mom, how do you think we won this game, by eating salads?"

"Wouldn't hurt your dad to eat a few more of those."

"Okay, I resent that remark; I'm in top shape here." Dean complained, lifting her up and whirling her around, before kissing her.

"Okay, let's just go, wouldn't want you boys to starve. We girls have to watch our sexy figure, don't we Sam?"

She picked the little girl up from the blanket on the ground and sat her in the stroller, pushing it in the direction of the parking lot.

"Better hurry, your mom and your sister might just get there first and eat every single burger in the place." Dean laughed.

"Race you!" Ben took off running, followed closely by his dad, who pretended to give it his best, but in the end let his son win.

"Never would have let Sammy win, at least not this obviously. He never wanted to win unless he was sure he did it fair and square" He thought, once again lost in thoughts of his other life.

SN SN SN SN SN

**They were at it all day. John called it training, but even Dean would give it no other name then torture. They started out this morning at four with a ten mile run through the forest, on trails that were soaked by the torrential rains that had come down over the last four days, until they got to a clearing, where their dad met them and watched them spar for two hours. After that they went hiking up the mountain, just at the time, when the sky decided to open up again and unload buckets of water on them, leaving them soaked to the bone. This and their load, persisting of a sixty pound backpack, made the hike up and later down again more than just a little difficult. Their nourishment on this hellish workout was water, like they didn't get enough of that already and power bars that could be eaten without having to take a long break. **

**It all came to be thanks to John going on a hunt last weekend, leaving strict orders for both his sons to stay at home. Usually not a problem for Dean, the older brother was used to not just following his father's orders, but also enforcing them. Yet this time he made plans to go out with Sondra Branson, the hot chick that worked in the bakery department at the local supermarket. He had his eyes on her for a long time and after always refusing him in the past, she finally agreed to a date. He even let his dad know about it, in anticipation of the elder Winchester leaving and possibly ordering him to stay home. Usually that would be enough, yet not this time and so for once it was Dean, not Sam, who defied orders.**

**It would have been okay, if the hunt wouldn't have turned out to be a bust. So John had returned home Saturday night. Even that wouldn't have been so bad, as Sam had covered for him, telling their father his brother had gone to bed early because of an upset stomach. The only problem had been that Bobby Singer had called John for help on another hunt he had been involved in only sixty miles away from them and the Winchester patriarch had planned on joining him yet the same night, taking his sons with him. So when he had found the bed empty, not just Dean had been in trouble for disregarding orders, but Sam also for covering for the older brother.**

**And now here they were, back in the clearing, once again sparing. They were at it for an hour and twenty year old Dean was feeling the torturous workout of the day getting to him. Looking at his little brother, he wasn't sure how Sam was able to hold up as well as he did, as the teenager was going through a major growth spurt and his joints and muscles, which were already aching from the continuous stretching they went through, had to be overtaxed by today's exercise regime. Yet there wasn't a single complaint coming over the kids lips. It was his stubborn defiance that gave him the strength to go on, even now and Dean couldn't help but admire Sam for it.**

"**You can stop now." The command came from John, who was standing by and watching his sons, "I loaded the packs on the trucks. I'll take them home. You can run the ten miles. The one that gets there first will get a hot shower and a soft bed, the other one gets to sleep outside in a sleeping bag."**

"**You gotta be kidding me!" Sam blurted out.**

"**No and just that you know, don't try to walk in together. In that case, I will choose who gets the bed and who will sleep in the bag." Their father informed them, before getting in the truck and driving off.**

**For a moment Dean looked at the woods, knowing it would be a pain to make their way through it at this time of day. If the main road wouldn't be almost twice the distant, he actually would be tempted to use it, but other than the distance, it would also be a direct defiance of John's order and it could make things only worse for them. Seeing the look in his brother's eyes, he nodded and together they took off into the setting sun of the late June evening. **

**They made it about halfway, before it was completely dark. It was only because of the relative wideness of the trail that the trees didn't completely cover it and some of the moonlight was able to make its way down to guide their way. Still, there were several occasions on which one of them stumbled or even fell on the muddy ground. It was that mud that also made their run more difficult and wore on both of them. So when they reached the edge of the forest at last, it wasn't too early for either of them. **

**Pausing for a moment, they exchanged glances. **

"**You ready?" Dean asked.**

"**I was born ready." The breathless response from Sam didn't sound anything as wise assed as it was supposed to.**

**Looking ahead to the rundown house they called home right now and judging the distance at about four hundred yards, the older brother waited for Sam to take another breath then said, "Okay let's do this!"**

**Running towards the property line, it was Sam, who first crossed it. Panting, he let himself fall onto the wet grass right beside where John was waiting for them. It took only seconds before Dean joined him.**

"**Alright Sam, take a moment and then come in." The elder Winchester said, "Dean, you know where the sleeping bags are. I'll bring you some food later." Leaving his sons to themselves, he walked into the house.**

**It took several minutes before the ragged breathing from both young men died down. It was Sam who started to speak first.**

"**You let me win!"**

"**Did not!" His brother denied.**

"**Do you really think, I didn't notice how you suddenly held back?"**

"**I was tired."**

**Sam looked at him sternly, "You might be able to pull that off in front of dad, but I know what you are capable off. You held back, don't lie."**

"**Just let it go, please!" Dean almost begged.**

**Seeing his brother shrug and get up, before slowly walking towards the house, he hoped that he won this argument. The kid needed to get some descent rest after this day. Giving himself another moment, he finally got up too and went to the Impala to retrieve one of the sleeping bags from his baby's trunk. **

**Looking for a dry spot and grateful that it quit raining several hours ago and the sky looked clear; he suddenly heard steps coming from the house. Turning, he saw John, followed by Sam walk up to him.**

**Letting out a breath, he said with disbelieve, "You didn't?**

"**I did…" There actually was a smirk on the teenagers face.**

"**Yes, he told me and I want to know, is it true? Did you let him win?" John's voice was demanding nothing but the truth.**

"**I did, but only…"**

"**It doesn't matter why." His father interrupted him, "What matters is that you did. Sam didn't win, so he doesn't deserve to sleep inside." Seeing the relieved expression on his youngest son's face, he continued, "But because you tried to deceive me, you neither will sleep inside. Let that be a lesson."**

**With that he turned and left them without another word.**

**For a moment there was silence between the brothers, before Dean started, "Why? Why in the world would you do this?"**

"**Because I don't deserve sleeping in a bed, if I didn't win." Sam locked his hazel orbs, which in the light coming from the moon and the little outside lamp by the entrance looked almost black, with the greens of his brother, "I'm just sorry that you still have to sleep outside. That's not what I wanted."**

**A sudden grin appeared on the older man's face, "It's not that bad, at least you can keep me warm, bitch."**

"**Guess again, jerk." w as the only response he got, before Sam moved to retrieve his own sleeping bag from the trunk.**

**The night didn't turn out as bad as they were afraid it would. No more rain, a warm early summer night, the hot food their dad brought them after a little while and not lastly the exhausting exercise of the day made for a comfortable sleep and a late awakening the next day. John actually let them sleep in for a change.**

After that incident, Dean had never let Sam win again, although there had been many times he had been tempted to do so. Yet when his brother had finally managed to beat him fair and square, at least at times, it had been even sweeter. To Dean those occasions had never been a defeat, but rather had made him proud in a way that usually a father would be proud of his son. After all, he had been the one, who had taught Sam almost everything he knew about training and hunting. On the other hand Sam had never let him doubt that he recognized that fact and was more than grateful for it. They had become a team, partners and the initial big brother/little brother relationship had only recently, after a few years of almost breaking apart, changed into one of equals.

But even now Dean could still see the little boy and gangly teenager whenever he looked at Sam, no matter how old the younger man would be.

A pain lanced through his chest, when once again he became aware of the fact that there was no Sam. He would never get older, because his little brother didn't exist and he needed to get his act together and get used to the fact.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, I don't know what to say, except of' Thank you!' you guys are just awesome. Hugs, Vonnie_

* * *

**Consequences of a Wish**

**Part 3**

After dropping Ben off at school on Monday morning, Dean stopped by the flower shop to order a bouquet of yellow roses and purple freesias, Lisa's favorites, for her birthday on Thursday. Although there was still plenty of time, he knew he tended to get busy during the week and forget and he really wanted the flowers delivered to her at work this time. He also made reservation at her favorite restaurant, a little Italian place that served the best Eggplant Parmesan, at least that's what Lisa said. He personally referred the Lasagna and although he was more of a pie man, their Tiramisu was something he usually had seconds of.

"I bet if Sam could see me ordering flowers and making dinner reservation, he would make me drink holy water or worse." He smiled at the thought, but turned serious, when almost automatically his thoughts went to the time when his brother had been possessed by Demon Meg. The scary thing was that Meg had actually been able to convince Dean that it had been all Sam. Although it had been difficult for him to fathom that his brother had truly killed Steve Waddell, he had never thought of possession. His bet had been on a shape shifter or something like it.

They certainly had their share of bad luck, but somehow it always seemed like Sam was the one that attracted supernatural entities, like a magnet attracted iron. Yet in all of that his brother never seemed to lose his determination to make things right and to not look at things as set in stone. It was amazing, how Sam could give even a vampire the benefit of a doubt or convince Dean that not every spirit was malevolent.

Things started to change after Sam died and came back, though. Wow, this very sentence was one he would never let anyone hear or they would put him in a rubber cell. But it was a moment he would never forget. Seeing the kid get stabbed in the back and collapsing into his arms, feeling the live drain out of him as he took a last, barely noticeable breath, was still more than he could bear thinking about. Yet given the choice, he would make the deal, he made then, again no matter what the consequences would be. But after that Sam became different, more driven.

The yellow eyed bastard had asked him, if he was sure it was all Sam that came back and for a while he actually had doubts, but that hadn't been it. The true problem had been that his brother couldn't stand the thought of him going to hell for him and not just that, he had also felt responsible for it, more so than Dean had realized at the time. He had been eaten up by the task to find an out of the deal. That's what had led him to trust a demon, who had promised she knew a way. It had been a lie, she had even admitted it to Dean, but Sam had needed that lie to go on.

And there had been one specific incident that for the first time had made the older Winchester doubt that his brother would make it without him. It had been early January and they had been on a hunt in Vermont.

SN SN SN SN SN

"**So, tell me again, what is this thing called?" Dean looked at his brother with a grin.**

"**Maski-mon-gwe-zo-os" The taller man replied, undisturbed by the expression on the other's face.**

**There was a poorly suppressed laugh, before the older hunter pulled himself together, "Only your freakishly large brain would allow you to pronounce such a mouthful." He teased.**

"**Actually it's not that hard, but you are right, your pea brain wouldn't be able to deal with anything more complicated than 'another beer' in any language." Sam returned the tease.**

"**Yeah well, my brain knows what's important." Dean said, "But seriously explain one more time what kind of creature this is."**

**They came out here in the middle of winter, because this was a popular area for skiing and at least five people had been killed over the last two weeks. Two were still missing, but mostly likely also dead. It was unclear what exactly killed them, but authority believed that it was some kind of poison that as of yet was unidentified. The strange thing was that all of the victims were either adult males or children under the age of twelve. The two hunters tried to get a look at the bodies and autopsy reports, yet for once even their expertise hadn't been able to get either. They would have stood there with nothing, except one of the lab girls took a liking to Sam and let the thing with the suspected poison slip.**

**Right now the area, where the killings happened was still sealed off to the public, yet both hunters knew that is was probably only a matter of time until the killer either moved on to another area or people started to ignore the restrictions and came here anyway.**

**Dean was the one, who found the hunt and although initially skeptical, if this was really their kind of thing, Sam kept digging and in the end came up with a little source for the killings. Knowing that this indeed was an unusual creature, he didn't mind explaining it once again to his brother.**

"**In Abenaki mythology the maski-mon-gwe-zo-os was described as a toad creature. It appears either as a partridge or a woman and seduces men and children before it kills them." **

"**Does it say how it kills them?" The other hunter wondered.**

"**No, there is very little known about it, so it could be some kind of poison."**

"**So the next question is, how do we kill it and is there an antidote to the poison?"**

"**Okay, so those are actually two questions." Sam stated.**

"**Details…" Dean smirked.**

"**Anyway, I couldn't find anything in the research on how to kill it, so I think we should cover all the bases. I loaded your weapon with consecrated iron rounds and mine with silver. I dipped all of them into holy water. And just in case it's demonic, I memorized an exorcism for unusual demons and I got supplies for an Abenaki banishing ritual in my back pack."**

"**Yep, sounds like geek brain thought off everything." Dean grinned, but there was fond admiration on his face, "But what about the poison?"**

**There was a small pause, before Sam answered. "Guess we just have to make sure it doesn't get us. As I said, there is nothing I could find and whatever the poison, they haven't even identified it yet. Heck, they don't even know how long it takes to act, as no one witnessed the attacks. The two children that were killed were with their father, who also didn't make it. The others were in a group of men and two of them are still missing."**

**For a while they moved along in the snow without talking. Suddenly Dean stopped and looked at his brother, "We have to establish some rules, before we find this thing. So listen, I will be in front and make sure that if it should get one of us, it will not be you!"**

**The older brother left no doubt that he was serious about his words and almost instantly anger erupted from the other man.**

"**Now you wait a moment here, why would you sacrifice yourself?"**

"**Because I'm already dead Sam, that's why! I have four more months left and then I'm gone anyway. There is no way I will risk your life."**

"**Exactly, you have four more months; during which we can find a way out of this deal." Sam protested.**

**Dean's initial response was going to be, 'and if you get me out, you are the one that will die', but he bit his tongue, knowing this argument wouldn't cut it with his brother right now. Instead he said, "And if you die now, who is going to get me out of the deal and why would I even want to get out of it then?"**

**The younger hunter opened his mouth, but closed it again, knowing there wasn't anything he could argue against his brother's words. Still, he was determined, to do whatever it would take to keep Dean safe.**

**For another ten minutes they walked through the hardened snow, until they reached a wooded area. For a moment both looked at each other, trying to determine, if they should enter or rather walk along it. Finally they decided it would be safer to stay at the edge, as the trees made for an excellent hiding spot and there wasn't very much room in between to keep their distance from any possible attacker. **

"**I just hope this thing decides to show itself soon. If we don't head back within the next two hours, we might have to stay out here over night and I prefer a warm, soft bed to a tent in the snow any day." Dean stated, continuing on slightly in front of his brother.**

"**From the research I gathered that the attacks had to have taken place before or around this time, as both groups were expected back at a certain time before dark. I just kind of estimated the time it would have taken them to get back from where they were found. I certainly could be wrong, especially, if the creature carried them off a ways. But I wouldn't know why it would have?" Sam explained.**

"**Makes sense, but…" Dean's voice trailed off, when he noticed movement within the tree line, "Over there…" He whispered, raising his weapon.**

**Sam followed suit, just as a woman in a coat made from fur walked towards them. She was Native American and her long black hair glistened in the sunlight. The younger man estimated her age at around twenty and she moved with the grace of a large cat. **

"**Stop right there!" The older Winchester demanded, keeping his gun trained on her.**

**Her voice was soft and melodic sounding, when she started to speak in a language that both men suspected was Abenaki. Ignoring the warning, she stepped closer, her eyes locked with Dean's and her voice continuing to speak to him. Like in a trance the older brother dropped his weapon and stood completely unmoving as she approached him.**

**Almost instinctively Sam fired and watched in awe, as she flicked the silver bullet away, like it was a pesky insect. As she moved into his still stunned looking brother's personal space, the younger man could see her flicking her strangely shaped tongue and he suddenly knew without the shadow of a doubt, how she killed her victims. Throwing himself at the other man, he pushed him to the side, at the same time as he felt a sharp stinging slap to his face.**

**Continuing his decent and landing on top of Dean, his skin began to burn in an explosion of fire that wasn't just limited to his face, but moved from there down into the rest of his body within a split second. Pain so intense, he never felt anything like it before, engulfed him and unable to control himself, loud moans started to escape his throat.**

**Dean had no idea what just happened. At one moment he warned the woman/creature not to come closer and the next he was lying on the ground, pained moans coming from his brother, who was writhing in the snow beside him. Although his Sam radar wanted to check on the younger man without any delay, for once he pushed it away and followed his hunter instincts. **

**Rolling around and reaching for his weapon in one smooth motion, he pulled the trigger as the woman moved at him. The shot rang out, hitting her in the chest. As she flew backwards, Dean was already on his feet, cocking the gun again. What he saw next told him that his aim had been true and the consecrated iron rounds were effective. Before his eyes the beautiful one woman changed into an ugly giant toad, whose grayish-green skin was scattered with large warts. Yellowish liquid, Dean guessed it was blood, bubbled from the chest wound and a vomit inducing odor emanated from the horrid creature. Although still alive, it was clear death wasn't far off and so Dean dropped his gun without wasting another second. **

**Falling to his knees beside his brother, he carefully lifted Sam and supported his upper body with his arm. The moans from earlier had changed into rasping gasps, as the younger man desperately tried to pull in air, his features strained with the effort. Although both of them were wearing thick clothing, Dean could feel waves of heat radiating of Sam's body. **

"**Sammy, no…" The older hunter pushed out, as he watched blisters appear on the other man's face. **

**Within seconds the burn marks covered almost every area of his face, including his eyes. Taking off the thin leather gloves Sam was wearing, Dean realized that the blistering wasn't limited to the face, but also appeared on his hands and probably all over the rest of his body. A terrible thought crossed his mind and using his free hand he pulled out the flashlight from his coat pocket and shone the beam into his brother's mouth.**

"**No, no, no…" He gasped, seeing the burns inside Sam's mouth and down his throat. **

**There was nothing he could do, except hold on and try to convey his presence to the younger man, while he was still alive. **

"**I'm here Sammy, I'm with you all the way, I won't let you go." He promised, tears flowing freely from his eyes, as cradled his dying brother close to his heart.**

**As the rasping breaths changed into an ineffective gurgling, he felt Sam's hand move upwards. Grabbing the appendage as carefully as possible, as to not inflict further pain, Dean felt the swollen fingers curl around his and apply very minute pressure as a sign that his brother understood. But as the hand relaxed and Sam's body gave up its struggle for air, he knew that it was so much more. It was a final goodbye and a gesture that told him Sam wasn't sorry that he gave his life for Dean's. And as the tall body went limp in his arms, the older brother pulled him even closer, no longer having to be afraid of hurting the other, but unwilling to let go.**

**Unnoticed by Dean, clouds of smoke began to radiate off the vile creature's body, just as he assured Sam that he was with him. An invisible flame burned the corpse until it disappeared into nothing. And when the last cloud of smoke dissolved, a shudder went through the lifeless body of the younger hunter.**

**For a moment Dean thought he imagined the movement, yet when it happened again only a few seconds later, he sat up straighter, not enough to let go of his brother, but enough to see the disfigured features of what used to be Sam's handsome face. Holding his breath, he watched the blisters shrink and slowly disappear. Still astonished by the development, he wasn't prepared for the sudden jerk and even less when Sam's upper body shot up and his brother took in several panting breaths. **

**Unable to yet comprehend the events unfolding in front of him, Dean stared at Sam and only a vicious cough shaking the younger man without warning put him back into action. Jumping forward, he held on to his brother's shoulders, steadying him, until the attack subsided. **

**It was several minutes, before confused hazel orbs searched for and found his green ones, "What happened?"**

"**Crap, I wish I knew!" **

**For the first time Dean looked at the spot where the creature had fallen. All that was left now was a black spot void of any snow or grass, speaking of the immense heat the chemical reaction, which made the body disappear, released. Looking back at his brother, he suddenly felt anger bubble up in him.**

"**Damn it Sam, you almost died!" He screamed, shaking the other, before pushing him back to the ground, "Don't you dare ever pull a stunt like this again. I told you to stay back."**

**At first there was no response from Sam, the younger man continued to lie in the snow wordlessly. Very slowly the expression on his face changed into one of anguish and a single tear made its way down his cheek, as he pushed himself back up.**

"**I can't Dean, I can't lose you! Not now, not ever, don't you get it? It goes both ways."**

**He stood up and swayed for a second, but pushed his brother's hands away, as the other man attempted to steady him. Walking away with drooping shoulders and hanging head, he was a picture of misery.**

"**Sam…" **

**Surprised by the gentleness of Dean's voice, the younger man turned, but still didn't look up.**

"**Look Sammy, I understand how you feel."**

"**Do you? Do you really understand?" Sam straightened, "Because from my point of view it seems like you can see only your fear of losing me, but can't get that I feel the same way about you!"**

**The older man rubbed his hand over his face, before he answered, "You're right, I couldn't see your side, but now I do. That doesn't mean I can stand the thought of losing you, but I promise I won't stand in your way of trying to get me out of the deal any longer. Just don't ask me to help that would be an automatic death sentence for you."**

**He locked eyes with Sam and although the pain remained, there was also hope in them, as the younger hunter responded.**

"**Fair enough, I can live with that, at least for now. And I promise, I'll find a way!" There was even something like a smile on his face.**

"**Good, now let's get out of here, before it gets dark and we'll turn into icicles!" **

For a moment the memory of the terror he felt then shook the firstborn Winchester to the core. Losing Sam had always been his greatest fear, but that was before he never had a brother.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_So this is it, the last chapter. I really appreciate every single review, but also the ones of you who put me on alert or favorite, thank you so much. To the ones, who just read, thanks you also. And now on to the last chapter. Hugs, Vonnie_

_

* * *

_

**Consequences of a Wish**

**Part 4**

It seemed like reliving the memory of this specific incident kept haunting Dean more than any of the others over the next few days. It didn't matter how much he tried to push it away into the darkest corners of his mind, something he was usually very good at, it kept resurfacing again and again. Finally he found a way that at least partially helped – keeping the music turned up at highest possible volume during work and the TV running during the evenings. Only at night, when everything was quiet, there was nothing else to do than to listen to his own thoughts. So he tried to replace them with memories of this life, memories of his 'normal' childhood, of Lisa and the kids and of working with his dad every day.

It wasn't working very well though, as the face of his wife sitting in the Impala beside him, laughing at one of his jokes changed into that of his geeky little brother rolling his eyes at him at exactly the same joke. Thinking about Ben's first day of school brought back the memory of Sammy running out of his classroom at the end of his, exited about finally getting to be a just like his big brother. Going back to the first time he was holding his daughter in his arm, turned into the day, when mom and dad brought his baby brother home from the hospital and sitting on the couch, he got to hold the tiny infant. Although only four years old, he would never forget the emotions he felt, when already hazel eyes opened and incredibly small fingers curled around his thumb. And recalling how proud his father was, when he told him he was going to be a mechanic like him, only brought back the moment, when the same man told Sam, if he would go to Stanford, he should never come back.

If he was honest, even his daytime distractions weren't working that well. Sam was everywhere. Who was he trying to kid here? His other life had been his brother; after all, he had gone to hell for him and come back. But sadly, that's when things had changed even more; Sam hadn't been the same little brother anymore. Guess he hadn't been the same big brother he had been before, either, hell had that effect on a guy. Only he seemed to have forgotten, what he had learned during that Abenaki creature hunt – things went both ways. He had made a deal to get Sam back, yet his brother never had that choice. He knew Sam had tried everything to bring him back and when he had no hope left, he had done the only thing he could, he had started to use his freaky powers to bring down the demon, which had held Dean's contract. And in his grief he had been deceived by Ruby, who had actually worked for Lilith. Demon blood or not, Dean had done a few things that he wasn't too proud of himself.

Thinking of the way he had treated his brother after he had found out and after Sam had released Lucifer almost made him sick now. He really had tried to trust his little brother again, but having been in the middle of Michael trying to make him his meat suit and Lucy doing the same to Sam hadn't been very helpful. They both had been manipulated in the worst possible way, as both sides had tried to drive them apart and almost had succeeded. And just as he had given up, Sam had shown him how wrong he had been that he had been his little brother all along.

No, that wasn't true, not really. Sam had no longer been his little brother, because for the first time he had realized that the kid was no longer a kid. He had grown into an equal and it had taken Bobby to make him realize it. His brother had made him proud by using the power the demon blood gave him to their advantage. He had gone and said yes to Lucifer and he had been able to follow through with their plan to lock the source of all evil back into his cage.

Once again he had lost his brother and even the pride he had felt for him hadn't helped. He had promised Sam to live the apple pie life both of them had only been able to dream of and he had kept this promise, yet the knowledge that his brother had been in hell had kept him from enjoying it. It was only because part of the promise had been that he wouldn't try to bring the younger Winchester back that he hadn't given it up on it within the first week.

Sam returning from hell, having his brother back, having him watch as he got turned by a vampire, finding out the kid's soul was still in hell, doing whatever it would take to get it back, even working for a Crowley, self-proclaimed king of hell, it was all like a blur, yet it was exactly, why he was here now. Death had been his last hope and when that plan had misfired, well let's just say, there had been nothing left but killing Sam and that was the one thing he had never

been able to do, not even now, when it had just being Sam's shell. How could he have ever imagined that a thought that never even came across his lips, would do this to him?

Yet it could have been worse, he could have ended up in another nightmare life. Instead he had what every American wanted. A great childhood, a wonderful wife and two adorable kids and in addition a job he really enjoyed, what could be better than that? Nothing, at least not a brother, who no longer cared about him and who tried to kill the man, who had become a second father to both of them.

And still, there was one memory that came out of nowhere, which just wouldn't be ignored.

SN SN SN SN SN

**Dean woke up with another headache. They had become his daily companions lately and not because he was drinking too much either. He wished that was the reason, but he hadn't been drunk for weeks, not since he'd found out about Sam being soulless and he had to be his brother's moral compass. Couldn't risk being off his game for even one second anymore. Peeling himself out of bed, he stumbled by his brother, who was sitting bright-eyed at the table, typing away on the lab top, into the bathroom. Curse this whole 'I haven't slept since I came back from hell and I'm always on top of my game'-thing his brother had going on now.**

**After taking care of business and a hot shower, he felt slightly more human and halfway ready to face RoboSam. They planned to meet up with Bobby this afternoon and then head to Montana to check out a werewolf sighting, another one of their 'jobs' for Crowley. Half an hour later they were sitting in the car, both of them armed with coffee and donuts. It was going to be a long drive, because he was really not up for any conversation. Sam never got the punch line of his jokes or understood anything he was trying to say. Heck, using his standard sarcasm drove Dean up the wall, because his soulless brother never understood any of it. So it was better to just shut up and listen to his favorite music, and yet, even this wasn't the same since Sam didn't complain about it.**

**Four hours later they stopped at a gas station. Leaving Sam to feed the Impala, Dean went to the diner across the street. He noticed the huge sign, advertizing "The Best Burger in the Midwest" right when they rolled into town and was unable to resist its lure. For a moment he fought with the decision to let the other man touch his baby, but the thought of missing out on what could possibly be a few moments of talking to a real person was worse. After all, even Sam couldn't mess up putting gas in the car. He just hoped, he wouldn't regret his decision.**

**Although the diner was full, it was lunch time he got his order in right away. The woman behind the counter, who was maybe a little old for him, but nonetheless pretty shapely and easy on the eyes, he guessed her around mid-forties, even found time to shamelessly flirt with him, cougar, which he returned just as openly. It was a nice change from the tense silence, while in the car with Sam and he was glad he gave in to his urge. When he finally left with the food, he actually was in a much better mood.**

**That changed the moment he walked across the street and saw his brother talking to some hot chick, while gas ran out of his baby tank and onto the concrete.**

**Pausing in the middle of the street, he yelled, "Damn it Sam…"**

**The response from the younger man was instant, yet instead of looking at the car, as Dean had hoped he would, he turned and stared at him. It was clear that he didn't have a clue what he did wrong, like always lately, this very fact by itself being a constant source of irritation to Dean. **

"**The gas pump…" **

**The older Winchester lifted his hands up, watching as Sam's eyes went to the pump and then back to him. Expecting him to move towards the car, he was surprised, when his brother instead started towards him with lightning speed. What the heck was the idiot doing now?**

**The next thing that happened was Sam plowing into him and tossing him backwards, at the same moment as the roar of an engine filled his ears. There was a loud thump and a screeching sound and he realized, he must have blacked out for a moment, because the next thing he knew was that he was lying on the ground and several people were standing just a few yards away from him.**

**Struggling to a sitting position, he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Slow down, I think you hit your head, when the other guy pushed you out of the way."**

"**W…What happened?" Dean tried to clear his head.**

"**You would have gotten hit by that car, but the other guy saved you!" **

**In his anger over another careless act committed by his machinelike brother, he'd missed the sound of the car speeding down the road towards him. Yet his emotionless brother hadn't. **

"**Sammy!"**

**Getting to his feed, he stumbled towards the small crowd. Pushing them aside, he made his way to his brother, who was lying on his stomach on the ground. Instead of attending to him, everyone was just standing around and staring. Getting to his knees, the older man carefully let his hands glide over the stricken man's body, assessing him for injuries, before gently rolling him over. Sam was unconscious and bleeding from a head wound, but as far as Dean could tell, there were no broken bones. Still, there was no way to tell, if he suffered any internal injuries.**

"**The ambulance is on its way!" A voice from the crowd called, but Dean hardly noticed it. He suddenly had this sense of déjà vu, but how could it be? There was no reason for him to think this Sam would even consider giving his live for him, or was there?**

**It took three hours, before he finally got the opportunity to talk to a still groggy Sam. As it turned out, his brother was lucky, suffering only a moderate concussion and an laceration on the head, which the doctor fixed with twelve sutures. Besides that he had plenty of bruises to show, which was really not much considering his run in with a SUV going down the residential street at a way too fast speed.**

**Now that the younger man was finally awake, Dean couldn't hold back the question that was burning on his mind for the last few hours.**

"**Why Sam? Why did you save me? I thought I didn't mean anything to you?"**

**The injured hunter shrugged his shoulder, an action that he clearly regretted, as a moan of pain escaped him and dizziness almost pulled him under. After recovering, he looked up at Dean and the older man saw something in them that almost resembled his little brother.**

"**Wouldn't you have done the same for me?"**

SN SN SN SN SN

Right then it hit Dean like lightning. No matter what, Sam had saved his life, even while without a soul. He might not have the emotions and the morals of his brother, but he had the memories and although Dean had pushed that fact away at the time, it had obviously been enough for Sam to do the 'right' thing and not just save his brother, but be ready to give his own life.

No matter how desperate he had been at the time, he had been wrong to wish for a different life. If he could take it back, he would. Lisa, his children, his parents, they all didn't matter without Sammy. Even if it was RoboSam.

"Guess it's too late now." The young man thought, turning over in bed, "Never should have…" He didn't finish the thought, knowing that it was of no significance. This was all he had left and he just hoped that the people that surrounded him here wouldn't have to suffer the consequences of his wish, just like his brother had in his other life.

SN SN SN SN SN

"No, no, you can't do this, stay away from me! Nooooo…"

Loud screams brought Dean back into the present. His eyes flew open and the first thing he realized was that he was no longer lying in bed. The second was that he was leaning against a cool metal door frame. It took a moment, before the scene unfolding in front of him made sense to his brain and understanding started to dawn.

He was in Bobby's basement, leaning against the door frame to the panic room and the screams were coming from Sam. His brother, who was restrained to the cot, was desperately trying to get away from a tall almost emaciated, yet still distinguished looking man, who was holding a ball of light, so pure white in his hand, it hurt to look at it.

"No, Dean, you can't let him do this to me, please don't…"

The desperate plea reached the older Winchesters ears and he watched in awe as the ancient looking man moved the bright light closer to his brother. Plunging his hand and with it the light into Sam's chest, an even louder scream escaped from the young hunter.

"Awwwwwwh…."

His body convulsed upward and blood started to drip from the metal cuffs on his wrists as he strained against them. Only when the hand, minus the light, was removed from inside him, did his struggling seize and his screaming die down, as his body relaxed into unconsciousness.

The tall figure, Death, looked at Dean for a moment then he disappeared.

Sam, Death, it could mean only one thing - he was back.

Walking over to the cot and adjusting the chair that Death abandoned only a second ago, he sat down and watched. Watched the limp body of the sleeping man, took in the relaxed features and steadiness with which his chest rose and sank and just couldn't make his eyes look in any other direction

Confusion, disbelief, surprise, maybe even…joy? He really didn't know what to feel. He had given up on this life; thought he would never get it back, never see Sam again. And yet here he was, standing only a few feet away from his brother, his once again complete brother.

He had been ready to take Sam any way he could get him, soul or no soul, realizing any Sam was better than no Sam. Maybe that's what Death had wanted. He was sure now that it was him, who'd made him live the other life to make him appreciate what really mattered. He had been ready to deal with soulless Sam, take him away, maybe find a cabin or something and train him. Kid was smart, had all the memories, he was sure with enough time he could have gotten him to learn all the rules and even play by them. Sure, it wouldn't have been the same, but he had been determined to give it a go and maybe one day…, who knew? But he'd thought he never would get the chance and he'd certainly never expected this…

Dean sat for hours, staring, hoping and…fearing. He refused to take a break, sipped the coffee Bobby brought without tasting it and more than once burned his mouth without noticing. He ate sandwiches with the same attitude and only took his eyes off his brother to occasionally scrub his hand over his face and a couple times for an urgent bathroom break.

It was almost 24 hours later, when he noticed dark lashes flutter on pale skin and eyes move below still mostly closed lids. Leaning forward, he reached for the hand closest to him.

As he held on to it, he felt the pressure returned ever so slightly and immediately he started to coach, "That's it Sammy, you can do it, open your eyes. Let me see you're really in there."

When it finally happened and the lids lifted enough to expose hazel orbs, Dean was almost overwhelmed by anxiety.

"Sammy…"

For a long moment the expression was almost blank, before it changed into confusion, followed by something so Sam, there was no doubt in the older man's mind that his brother was back. And even if he had any reservations, the moisture that appeared in those eyes, followed by the slight quiver of his lips, before his brother pressed them together hard enough to hide it and finally the long arm coming up and curling around Dean's neck, pulling him down and close to the younger man, holding him with a ferocity that almost stole his breath, but at the same time filling him with a deep warmth, were enough to convince him.

He let go of the hand, only to feel it wrap around his body with the same intensity as its mate, as he in turn snaked both of his around the younger man, returning the hug.

"Dean…"

All of who Sam was came out in this one word and no matter what the future would hold, for now it was enough to know, who they were - brothers and so much more. No one and nothing could ever take this away from them again.

FIN


End file.
